Ruby Gloom:Telephone
by Randomnerdystories
Summary: Read Ruby gloom: love is forever before reading this story. 7 teens. Rachel,Skullen, Irose, Dan, Tom, McKenna, and Screamy. Have to go to military school After causing alot. Of trouble these past Years. Will these 7 teens fit in? Will they find romance? Or cause drama. Find out in telephone. Rated T FOr language and violence
1. Chapter 1:opening

ruby gloom: telephone sneak peek

* * *

Rachel:LMFAO SERIOUSLY HAHA THATS FUNNY IROSE!

Irose: haha ya

rachel:so do u really think skullen likes me?

Irose:idk well I gotta go. dinner time. -hangs up-

rachel:kk. *puts phone on table*

ruby:young lady! Stop using your phone! Remember your grounded for releasing those frogs free at the science fair. And u got suspended. I'm not even sure if you really are my daugther. You have dark red hair and u don't do anything but cause trouble.

rachel: I'm sorry..

ruby:*takes Rachel's phone away*

rachel:MOM DONT! THAT'S MINE! IM WAITING FOR AN IMPORTANT CALL FROM SKULLEN!

ruby:sorry but no dance ethier.

rachel:UGH I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU AND DAD WOULD TREAT ME LIKE AN ADULT AND Not a FREAKN CHILD! I'm 15 And you make me sleep at 8:30! UGH -slams door- *cries on bed* u know idk If I'm mostly a human or skeleton. alive or dead? Well I do have my dad's green eyes. Mom's hair In a way. I have a skeleton leg and that's it and I'm mostly human. *sighs* just wait for dinner until sad comes back and mom tells him about Military school. She said it over the phone with IRose's mother. that we both deserve it. Mckenna and Dan and Tom and skullen and Screamy. Are probably going

Skullboy:SWEETIE COME HERE FOR A SECOND

Rachel:-comes out of room- yes daddy?

Skullboy:me and your mother decided you should go to military school

rachel: I heard. Plus I know why! YOU BOTH HATED HOW I TURNED out. 3 years. There! So u can have another child behind your own daugther's back! *begins to cry* GO AHEAD HAVE ANOTHER CHILD THAT'S BETTER THAN YOUR ONLY CHILD HATE ME ALL U WANT! *slams door to bedroom*

ruby:what was that about?

skullboy: *hands are on forehead* I have no idea. I'm going to talk to her ruby:no I will. she is my daughter and I'm he. Mother and e hareal trollyyyu bonded.

Skullboy:go to your DAUGTHER before she gets more mean.

ruby: *goes inside rachel's room*

- this is just a sneak peek. I swill update this one after I finsh love is forever because this story is the sequel To love is forever. Kk hope u enjoy and bye!-


	2. Chapter 2: newbies and approval

_ Ruby gloom: telephone (part two story of love is forever)_

* * *

_Rachel:what do u want? Plus it's the 21st century here!_

_ruby:I'm sorry that this is a big change. _

_Rachel:I will never be prom queen! I will never graduate and get my diploma , I will never Get a degree in college!_

_ruby:umm sweetie your get gonna get out when your 18 _

_rachel:WHAT!? _

_ruby: Irose and Mckenna are going. so is Tom,Dan,and skullen,and screamy. rachel: :/_

_ruby:start packing. U leave tomorrow._

_skullboy:so?_

_ruby:she's ummmm less meanish._

_skullboy:I gotta. Admit I'm gonna miss that little miss adituide and prankster_

_ruby:ya we will.._

_skullboy:lol. _

_ruby: well ya I gotta go to work. Bye! _

_Skullboy:bye sweetie! _

_Ruby:*leaves*_

_skullboy:YAY IM IN CHARGE! _

_Ruby:*comes in* oh almost forgot *turns on the nanny cam 9000* sorry but that is in charge. *leaves*_

_skullboy: damn it!_

_-the next day...-_

_skullboy:so u have everything _

_rachel:yes daddy. Bye! _

_Bus driver:hurry up! _

_Rachel:*goes in bus and sees gang already* _

_skullen:h-hi rachel._

_rachel:hi *blushes*_

_tom: :l *gets mad* _

_dan:*whispers* she will never like you! _

_Tom:thanks for making it worse :/_

_rachel*sits next to Irose* hey hey!_

_Irose:oh hey hey! Do u think Dan notices me?_

_rachel:yup but what's creeping me out is that Tom is checkin me out. this is bad mckenna likes Tom.i like skullen not Tom._

_irose:*nods*_

_rachel:*phone rings and picks up* OKAY MOM JUST OKAY! IM OKAY! GOSH *hangs up* _

_tom: I will tellRachel how I feel._

_dan: you better._

_Mckenna:*calls someone* _

_phone: the number you tried to reach is not in service at this your number or call again._

_Rachel:hello hello baby im you called out can't here a thing I can't here CANT hear I'm kinda busy x5_

_irose kinda busy. STOP CALLING I DONT WANNA THINK ANYMORE! _

_Rachel:left my haiOman my heart on the dance floor_

_irose:stop telephoning me! _

_bus rider:GIRLS SHUT BEFORE I THROW U OUT THE BUS SND RUN U OVER LIKE HOBOS HAVIG SEZUIRES calling for there little blankie! _

_Irose: o.o_

_rachel:okay geesh._

_irose:ikr _

_everyone :*laughs* _

_bus driver:we are here! GLOOM home for three years._

_rachel:it's um okay _

_tom:Rachel I gotta tell you something. _

_Rachel:what?_

_tom: I like you._

_rachel:sorry but i dont fell the same way._

_tom:*kisses her*_

_rachel:*slaps him* DUDE I SAID NO! NO IS NO! *storms out*_

_tom:what have I done!? Man I ruined it!_

_Dan: not for skullen look he kissed her and she's saying that they are a couple now I think_

_tom: They like each other. I should get I. There way. And no that's Jim and jane you idiot_

_dan:ya. My bad heheh bye_

_mckenna:Sighs* well this is my home I got this punishment._

_milatary cheir:OKAY! GIRLS UR DUTY FOR NOW IS TO PUT A PONY WE ARE GOIG TO SHAVE YOUR HEAD. fifth ats your duty for now _

_boyS:YES SIR!_

_milatary chief :skullen. You already dont have hair so your done. and girls drop and give me 20!_

_girls: Yes sir! _

_Milatary:supper is in 3 hours. And go to your cabins as soon as your done._

_rachel:well this place Isent bad._

_?:it iS for now... To keep t nt so bad u have to be nice and do what chief wants o win his approval. And it's better. He picks one girl and boy to be his special people each 3 years. _

_Rachel:oh.. So he will turn mean soon?_

_?!:yup.. just try your best and I heard if your his special people or Pearson he lets you out of milatary early! _

_Rachel:Then that is my goal!_

_?:iTS everyone's goal. So good luck little newbie!_

_rachel :u too... what will I do!? _

_Irose: I don't KNEw but I am winnin that. Chiefs approval! _

_Rachel:everyone is. And me too now lets go win his little approval_

_irose:ya! _

_Tbc.._


	3. Chapter 3: The Deal

** Ruby gloom:telephone**

* * *

**11/21/32**

** dear diary, im still Im military school which sucks but I found something interesting 3 month. Ago. Mom almost admited her feelings to dad in a cave. Well i know I have my own diary with a heart and stars on it but its intresting to read mom's diary. She was younger,prettier,And more fun than she is right tom is being a jerk face. Skullen gave me flowers yesterday :D. Irose is playing hard to get on Dan(obviously she was the 3rd most popular/pretty girl in school and im 2nd) well gotta go to stupid annoying training right now so well sorry this is a short page diary but see u tomorrow.- Rachel Gloom :)**

* * *

**-bell rings noisily-**

**dan:*winks at Irose* **

**irose:blushes but dosent show it***

**skullen:*smiles and and stares at Rachel***

**rachel:teeehee *blushes alot***

**tom:*gets mad* *winks at rachel***

**rachel:*makes disgusted face at Tom***

**- 1 hour later and bell rings- **

**rachel:what am I gonna do?**

**irose:I don't know. Tom is annoying. more than usual.**

**rachel:ya. He won't stop. I rejected him 3 months ago. Also he kissed me..**

**irose: Seriously u let him kiss you.**

**rachel: just kissed me! He was smiling until I slapped him.**

**irose:okay tell him that u will kiss him again if he stops annoying your love life.**

**Rachel:fine! Tomorrow!**

**irose:u Better pucker up for tomorrow!**

**-3 hours later..and with Tom-**

**tom:I want rachel to be my girlfriend. **

**Dan: if u actully love her you should set her free.**

**tom:starting in two days! **

**Dan: she and skullen are cuter together..**

**Tom:SHUT UP!**

* * *

**Skullen:i hope rachel does like me. I'm gonna ask her out I'm asp scared**

**Screamy:DONT U THINK I FEEL THAT! **

**Skullen: sorry screamy and what the heck are u doing up there**

**Screamy:I'm stuck! **

**Skullen:*takes him out of ceiling* well atleast your safe now. Well goodnight roomy**

**screamy:*yawns* goodnight**

* * *

**-the next day- **

**rachel:*goes up to tom* look Tom. can u stop annoying me?**

**tom:what's the catch**

**rachel:*rolls eyes* I will kiss u.**

**Tom:how about u date me for a month and u have to kiss me today and all the other days of the month and then I will stop **

**Rachel:FINE! Just stop annoying me! **

**Tom:good *kisses rachel***

**rachel:*still slaps him* **

**tom:OWW!**

**rachel. U dident say anything about me slapping you :) *goes away***

**dan: I don't think u guys. Have it.**

**tom:what do I mean?**

**dan: sparks. She and skullen do but not u and her.**

**tom:I'm going now..**

**dan:whatever**

* * *

**Rachel:it dident happen as planned.**

**irose:what happened?**

**rachel:I have to be his girlfriend for a month. Why does he have to be my first boyfriend!**

**irose: a month will fly by as fast as u know it**

**rachel: I gotta go. Chief told me I have to meet him in the office**

**irose: well bye**

**rachel:bye!**

**irose:*sighs* *goes to cabin* *opens up scrap book* we haven't talked to Mckenna much since we got here.. All 3 of us were friends until...**

**-flashbackk-**

**younger irose:wanna be my new best friend?**

**younger Rachel:ya! *hugs***

**Younger Mckenna : :l *screams and cries* **

**-end of flashback- **

**irose:I stole Mckenna's best friend.. That's why she barley talks to ya and she hates me... *flips page* the time all of us met the boys.**

**-flashback-**

**younger Dan: you are weally pretty rose.**

**younger irose: it's irose but you could call me that *blushes***

**younger skullen: you are rachel gloom! I'm a big fan and you are prettierin Pearson.**

**younger Rachel:*starts turning red* **

**younger skullen:are you okay?**

**younger rachel:yes.. Hehe**

**younger tom: *stares at rachel* Rachel you are very very stupendous.**

**Younger rachel: are u calling me stupid *begins to cry***

**riley (Tom and dan's mother): TOM APOLAGIZE AND NO TOP LANGUAGE.**

**younger Tom: but mommy! **

**Riley:NOW! **

**younger skullen: it's okay rachel.*gives her necklace* it's from my great grandParents**

**Rachel:*opens locket* it's pretty. Thank you! **

**Younger Tom:*feels bad* **

**-end of flashback- **

**irose:*turns page* **

**younger rachel: lol I love my party! **

**Younger irose:happy 10th birthday **

**younger rachel:thank you! Lets go prank mrs. Doodoo she deserves it **

**younger irose:but we are supposed to do this to her and she is nice.**

**younger rachel:whatever. Baby. i will do it myself. **

**-end of flashback- **

**irose:*turns page* **

**-flashback-**

**Rachel: OUR FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL SQUEE I KNOW WHO I WANT TO DATE FOR MY HIGH SCHOOL EXPERIENCE.**

**Irose:who? **

**Rachel:skullen *points to him***

**irose:skeleton boy? **

**Rachel: you already know him.**

**irose:i know but he is my cousin.**

**rachel:wait really? **

**irose: did I mention Mckenna is my cousin btw **

**rachel:really!? **

**irose:ya but Mckenna hates me for some unknown reason **

**rachel:I IDONT know ethier.**

**Irose:but ya skullen is my cousin. My mom had a sister who married a skeleton. Her sister was a regular human. She dident have one eye because before mom's parents were a cyclops and a human. All I know is that aunt's name is Jordan and the skeleton's name was jason.**

**rachel:how is Mckenna your cousin?**

**irose: my dad's brother and his wife had her**

**rachel: makes sense**

**irose: well anyways we should tho to class right away **

**rachel:k bye. **

**-end of flashback**

**tbc...**

**next time on telephone..**

**Rachel: what's the news!**

**ruby:you h-h-have c-c-c-c**

**rachel:WHAT! HAVE WHAT!**

**skullen: :D *sees rachel and tom and leaves***

**Rachel:IT IS NOT WHAT U THINK IT WAS A DEAL WE MADE!**

**tom:*feels guilty***

**McKenna:YOU LIER! MY MOM ISENT *cries* MY PARENTS ARENT DE-**

**irose:ya DOCTOR U DONT KNOWN WHAT U YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! We Aren't ORPHANS! *both cry***

**doctor: I'm sorry. **

**rachel:MY WHOLE LIFE IS TURNING UPSIDE DOWN! IM BECOMING WHAT MY MOTHER DIDENT WANT ME TO BECOME**

**tom:why wont you give me a chance and date me**

**Rachel: it would be wierd and I don't feel the connection I feel around skullen. Atleast he gets me. how do I feel?**

**tom:sad?**

**rachel:DEPRESSED! UGH! *leaves***

** mckenna: *cries* can't you see how I feel about u?**

**tom: in sorry Mckenna. **

**Mckenna:just like what happened to my mom! bye!**

** to be continued...:.**


	4. Chapter 4: the drama disease part 1

Telephone

* * *

12/09/32. 9:06 pm

dear diary, things are g*oing bad for the gang. Skullen and i are a couple. something happened to irose and McKenna's parents. Tom tries focusing on McKenna . (His second choice). oh wait confused? Well here is how it all this happened. go ahead and read- Rachel gloom

* * *

Tom:okay kiss on the. Cheek?

rachel:*rolls eyes and gives him kiss on cheek*

skullen:*sees rachel and Tom together and throws flowers to the ground and leaves*

rachel:skullen i dont love him! It was the deal we made *cries*

tom:*feels guilty

rachel*keeps crying and storms out.* he was gonna be my boyfriend. I knew it but Tom says oh no just date me for a month!

* * *

Mckenna:*phone rings* hello this is Mckenna banshee. Uh huh. Wait what!? You fucking lier! they can't be! Of one I will get over there. *hangs up* *runs to irose''s room and knocks* IROSE! Open up!

Irose:I know our parents are at the hospital. I already talked to the owner of the school he said we could leave.

Mckenna:good lets go in the car.

Irose: i also have the keys

mckenna:* the hospital*

* * *

Skullen: screamy I blew it.

Screamy: I don't know what to say next.

skullen:she is dating Tom then I won't get In The way.

?:*knocks on door* SKULLEN I NEED TO TALK TO YOU

skullen:*jumps from bunk bed and opens door* oh hi rachel.

rachel: look I'm not dating him okay well sorta but it was a deal. In order for him to stop bugging me I have to date him for a month. And then after I probably could date You. Now u know I have a crush on you and the rest. im sorry

skullen: o.o oh my gosh. Really just for me. Okay then well tell Tom the deal is off and he should really stop then meet you at town.

Rachel:okay.

* * *

Mckenna: we are here *parks car* *calls friends to come right away* *goes inside hospital*

doctor:girls. There is a possibility your parents are dead.

Irose:*cries*

McKenna:okay doctor we will see.

doctor: here is what happened

-what happened-

'misery: can't wait to see the girls

iris: too bad ruby and skullboy don't vist rachel.

Misery:they don't like Rachel and they are planning to have another child behind poor Rachel's back. They sent her to milatary school.

Iris:wait they'd sent her to military school for that! I thought it wasThe frog thing.

frank:that was 7 year ago..

Len:ya .

misery:wow..

frank:look a penny!

len:mine!

frank:mine!

len:mine!

Frank;:mine!

len:it is mine!

frank:no min. *sees truck coming * AHHH

they got hit by the truck and fell of the cliff and there car soon went on fire.

-the end of what happened-

misery:*cries* Just for a stupid penny!

Irose:*cries*

tbc... In part 2.

Next time on telephone

ruby:y-yyou have c-c-c-c

rachel:have what!

mckenna:dont you know how much I care about you?

Tom:Mckenna im sorry.

chief: the school Is closing. You newbies are lucky.

rachel:I'm becoming everything my mom dident want me to be.

tbc.. On part 2!


	5. Chapter 5:the drama disease Pt 2(FINALE)

Ruby gloom: Telephone

* * *

mckenna: *cries*

rachel: we are here *hugs McKenna and irose*

skullen:i hope your parents are ookay

dan: you can't pass me by! Pass me by! For all your s-

everyone (But Dan):*look At Dan weirdly*

Dan:what? It's a R5 Song people! From 2013!

skullen: what about 2032 music?

dan: 2032 music is too futuristic.

skullen:okay...

tom:true too futuristic. Now go to rachel and ask her outI she dumped me already so ya go.

skullen:since when and umm not yet.

rachel: *listens to something on iPhone*

Mckenna: mom is gonna die :(

rachel:it's okay Mckenna. Listen to this

mckenna:*listens to song* :)

rachel: best for my friends

irose:my fav song is from 2013. Cruisin for a bruisin.

rachel: explains why you a always wore a beehive hairstyle..

Irose:ya. I wanna be a biker ever since I was little. mom dosent want me to but in a few years I ca. Do whatever I want.

rachel:ya...*phone rings and answers* fine I will be there! *hangs up and leaves*

* * *

Ruby: sit down sweetie

rachel: what is it?

skullboy:* looks at ruby* tell the poor girl.

ruby: y-y-y-you have c-c-c-c-c-c

rachel: I have what!

ruby: YOU HAVE CANCER! THERE I SAID IT! You had it 5 months ago.

Rachel what stood there all shocked. Why would her parents keep it from her? And why wouldn't they vist her!

Rachel:wow.. That explains why I have less hair now and then. How dare u not tell me!

ruby: we dident want to keep it from you.

rachel: sure u do. I also read your diary.

ruby:hand it over.

rachel:oh btw dad she tried revealing her feelings for you when you were younger and she always thought of you like a crazy band girl.

skullboy: rachel stop and really ruby?

Ruby:ya skullboy does it really matter we are already married. Okay rachel stop it, would u like me to take your diary and say things out loud.

Skullboy:do it!

Ruby:I have a copy. *read out loud* dear diary skullen is so cute too bad he dident really like me at first but yeepee now he does and I hope he becomes my boyfriend. rachel:like that will ruin it for me.

Skullboy: CAN YOU GIRLS STOP FIGHTING FOR A MINUTUE AND STOP SHOUTING OUT SECRETS!

Ruby: fine.

rachel: why do u hate me so much?

ruby: look rachel. Me and your father love you so much but you get way out of hand and so stupid stuff and you were right we shouldn't have planned getting anothe child behind your back. We just dident like how you kept growing up so fast and well 18 years Isent enough for us. We are sorry.

Rachel:*hugs* but why not tell me about the cancer?

Ruby: you don't fully have it but your Body has a few things that sorta got you it but don't worry.

rachel: thx mom and is irose and Mckenna's parents okay?

ruby:yes sweetie now umm do me a big favor.

Rachel:yes?

Ruby:wake. Up..

rachel:what?

Ruby:wake up..

Rachel:but I am

ruby:wake up..

Rachel:*feels wet but Isent* huh?

- the end of the dream-

* * *

Rachel:*coughs up*

Skullboy:are you okay?

Ruby:sweetie you okay?

tom:you blacked out at the water slide,

Dan:ya you did,

skullen: glad your okay.

mcKenna:ya good your okay

Irose:ya.

Misery:well rachel I hold take credit to wake you up with water

mckenna: sure mother..

Frank:sucks for you being blacked out on your birthday. Your 13.

len:she looks more 15.

iris:no she's 13.

rachel: oh my gosh I had a nightmare. You were all there.

tom:umm your freaking us out dumby.

Rachel: well what part of this birthday is this?

Ruby:the gifts sweetie. Who's first?

Tom:here

rachel: *opens* *water squirts face* :0

tom: from me and Dan

riley: seriously boys!

Dan:what mom? cut us some slack.

Ruby: okay Tom and Dan chECk. Who's next?

irose:me!

Rachel:*opens it* OMG A PAIR OF THESE SHOES! THE ONES SHE WORE! THANK YOU!

Ruby: the twins check. Irose check.

mckenna:*gives gift*

rachel:*opens* OMG a dream catcher. It's pretty,

McKenna:thanks made it myself.

ruby:well twins, irose, Mckenna check.

Iris and Len:*give gift*

rachel: cool a water gun!

Frank and misery:*gives her a gift*

rachel: a gift car with 100 bucks thanks !

ruby: me and your father have a gif. *gives her a gift*

rachel: A phone! OMG!

ruby: skullen your turn *smiles*

skullen: well this gift Isent a object or a prank. It's something tht changes our relationship.

Rachel: really?

Skullen: I'm really scared to say this but rachel gloom will you be my girlfriend?

Rachel:*blushes* yes. I would love to

skullen: :)

rachel: :D

skullboy:don't hurt my baby girl though eh!

Skullen:I promise

skullboy: since your part of te familknow call me skullboy.

ruby: thats your name dad?0.0

skullboy:ya I don't know why my birth parents are btw

everyone:*laughs*

-epilogue- things went great. Rachel dreamt the bad things which weren't true. The guy she liked likes her back. and no milatary school after all (even is it was for a little while in the dream)

rachel:mom?

Ruby:yes honey.

Rachel: how did u an dad end up together .

ruby: well we knew each other for 18 years then we both confessed

rachel:well bye.

ruby:bye sweetie

rachel: *goes in room and reads book* I'm not what my mom wanted me to be. Wow mom had some fun if u asked me and some drama. She had a good life. I should to.

*riNG ring ring*

hello this is ruby gloom. I'm probably busy with my work an my family. Please call later and leave a message after the beep.

- message from phone-I WILL GET U RUBY GLOOM AND YOUR FOOLISH DAUGTER! AND YOUR CUTE LITTLE HUSBAND HAHAHA I WILL BE BACK. YOU MIGHT NOT REMEMBER ME BUT IM BACK... I will teach you for stealing my man! HAHAHA AND BTW REMEMBER IVY? She needs your help. so does your foolish sisters. HHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH

-THE END-

FOR NOW.

story inspired by: the song telephone by lady gaga ft beyonce. Ruby gloom. A little bit of glee and austin and ally.

Written by: ruby gloom fan 1/ Mega Rosie blue (YouTube)/ Katebirdlover (YouTube)

inspiration to keep writting this story:my friends am family and people who encouraged me before to keep trying.


End file.
